


a moment's respite

by tansybells



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is Very Against This, Drabble, Edelgard Likes to Overwork Herself, Edelgard Needs to Chill, Established Relationship, F/F, No Beta, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells
Summary: Edelgard's work is interrupted by an uninvited visitor and, against her initial judgement, she takes Byleth up on the offer she brings with her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	a moment's respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



It was an uncomfortable experience, finding that even after fulfilling her greatest dream, the ideal world that she had so fervently believed in was still so far away. She wasn’t naïve, no—that was a quality that Those Who Slither in the Dark had ripped from her at a young age—but even her never-ending determination to forge a new and better world for her people had begun to falter.

Thus, when her head general and the love of her life had forgone knocking in favor of inviting herself into her office with nothing to make up for her folly but a smile, a handful of wildflowers, and an offer she wanted desperately to accept, Edelgard shook her head.

“You’ve been trying to convince me to abandon my work for days now,” she said, grateful in that moment for the total privacy she was granted in her office. “I fail to understand why you insist upon continuing your attempts.”

“Because you work too hard.” Byleth’s answer was succinct, but beneath her dry intonation ran an undercurrent of concern. “And when you come to bed, your mind takes so long to calm down enough for sleep that when your eyes _do_ close? It’s already time to wake up again. That’s not good for anyone.”

Edelgard pressed her lips together, as if the action would somehow guard her against the blow her beloved had dealt. Even so, she still had to admit that there was some truth to the accusation levied against her.

There _was_ a heaviness to her limbs that made even the slightest movement seem like an arduous trial. If that were all, she could deal with it.

But no. She also had to contend with the continuous throbbing of her head, an increased sensitivity to light and sound alike, and the irrational desire to lash out in anger at any who so even as looked at her wrong. She dealt with it all nonetheless, but Edelgard could still not deny that the desire was there.

With all of that to take into consideration, perhaps the simple picnic that Byleth had proposed didn’t seem like such a trial after all.

Adopting a reluctant air, Edelgard finally agreed. The sudden relaxation of Byleth’s shoulders took her by surprise though, and she realized that perhaps the deepened furrow upon Byleth’s forehead wasn’t a result of her wife’s increased duties after all.

Out of the blue, a chase kiss was pressed against her temple. In the blink of an eye, Byleth was no longer at the other side of Edelgard’s desk, but was instead so close to her side that she could smell the mint leaves she must have been chewing on recently.

Ah, another mercenary’s habit that was yet to be shaken.

With a thin smile, Edelgard turned to look up at Byleth, who in turn took her cue to lean in and kiss her properly.

* * *

A few hours later, Edelgard lay amidst a vast field of wildflowers, her head upon Byleth’s lap and her wife’s calloused fingers running idly through the loose locks of her hair. They had long abandoned their picnic under the tree and its array of simple foods in favor of soaking up the early afternoon sun.

And, as lilac eyes slowly came to a close, the thought crossed Edelgard’s mind that perhaps—just perhaps—it might be okay for her to take a moment for herself here and there after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for the V-day Lockers, but for some reason never got around to....publishing it? If I remember correctly, it was my first time trying to write either Edelgard or Byleth, and looking back at what I've published so far, I think it's pretty clear which one I vibed more with! Ha! 
> 
> Anyway, I transferred it to my computer at Eth's request, so in a way, that this has seen the light of day is absolutely thanks to them! Thank you, dear friend! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading! I can be found on my [tumblr](https://tansybells.tumblr.com) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tansybells), and comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
